TT vs DP
by Karategurl13
Summary: When Beastboy is kidnapped during a mission,the Titans and Doom Patrol must play the Shadow Walker's game to get him back. BBxRae Warning:Character death and torcher.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Doom Patrol. If I did, Mento wouldn't wear antennas on his head.

It was a pretty normal day at Titans Tower. Robin was training, Starfire was feeding Silkie, Raven was reading another goth novel, and Cyborg and Beastboy were playing Monster Truck Race 2. BB was in the lead when the doorbell rang. Neither one of them got up to get it.

"Aren't you bout to get that?" Cyborg asked still trying to win the race.

"No way, dude. I'm about to beat you for the first in my life! You go get it."

"No way." Both heroes kept their hinds planted firmly on the gray couch.

By this time, the other Titans had come down because of the constant ringing of the doorbell. Robin looked at the two, shook his head, and went to answer the door. Meanwhile Raven used her powers to unplug the tv. Beastboy shot up like a rocket.

"What did you do that for? I was in the lead and that may never happen again!" he screamed at his fellow teammate.

"You should have got the door."

They glared at each for about a minute, before turning their backs to each other. Garfield and Raven had feelings for each other,but neither one would admit it. Robin cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"We have guests." Robin said with a visible tick above his eyebrow. He moved to the side and revealed the guests and everyone's mouth dropped.

"Hi, Garfield."

"Mom?"

Please review. If you do,the first five will be given a shout out in the next chapter!


	2. Unpleasant Memories

Garfield was shocked to see Rita, and the others again. He mouth hung open as he turned to his fellow Titans. Robin still had the tick above his eyebrow, Cyborg had his fists clenched, Starfire was smiling slightly, and Raven just put up dark blue hood. The last time they encounter the Doom Patrol, they had a "little" falling out with each other.

_Flashback_

_"Doom Patrol, listen up! Every second we dely gives the Brotherhood of Evil a chance to use their new weapon. It's time to move out!" Mento ordered. Negativeman got up from the fire first, then Robotman._

"_Already." Beastboy whined._

"_There's no time to waste Beastboy. We'll be fine."Elastigirl said putting her hand on Garfield's shoulder than rising from her place to walk over to the others._

"_You don't look fine."Beastboy muttered so that nobody heard._

"_What about air defenses? We fly anywhere near that base and they're gonna start blastin'."Cyborg stated to Mento._

"_Which is exactly why we'll be going on foot. And when I say we I mean the Doom Patrol, all of us!"the leader answered holding out Garfield's mask for him to put on._

"_If Beastboy goes, than so do we." Robin said firmly with the other Titans by his side._

"_I really wouldn't go there. Trust me." Larry warned._

"_You kids have no idea what we're up against." Cliff stated._

"_Well from the looks of things, you need all the help you can get!" Cyborg said with a little bit of irritation in his voice. Cliff got in Cyborg's face._

"_Listen up punks, the little runt long before you got your paws on him so back off!" "Excuse me,but I don't see a sign sayin' Property of the Doom Patrol!"Robotman and Cyborg argued. Robin and Mento stepped in to try and stop the argument, but ended up making things worse._

"_I'll go."Beastboy said with his mask in his hand._

_Soon Starfire and Elastigirl were arguing too. _

"_I'll go." Gar said a little louder._

"_All of this arguing is pointless. Why don't you let him make up his own mind? Come on, you're giving me a headache." Larry and Raven said at the exact same time. Gar had had enough._

"_I SAID I'LL GO!" _

_Flashback_

"Ehh..hey Rita."

"Hi,Garfield. How have you been? Keeping your room clean? Eating all your-"Rita's questions were cut off by Robin.

"Not to be rude, but what are you all doing here?"

"Do we need a reason to see the boy we raised since he was seven?"Mento asked as calmly as possible.

"YES!" the Titans said similtaniously. Mento sighed and gave Rita a look that said we-have-to-tell-him. Elastigirl looked at her husband and then at her "son". She smiled at him,but he could tell it was forced.

"Garfield,sweetheart. We need to tell you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"We want you go back to Midway with us."

**I'm sorry. After I saw all views I got, I had to post this new chapter. Plus, I got a review. Bonus! As promised, I'd like to give a shout out to a lot. I promise,in the next chapter, I'll get to Beastboy being kidnapped. P.S, can somebody give me an idea on who you want to die in the story?**


	3. Hidden Emotions

**I'm so sorry. Some how, some words got deleted from the end of my story. I'd like to give a well deserved shout out to:**

**SimonetteFanGirl101**

**Moongrl088**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom Patrol

"What? You want me to go back to Midway? Why?"

"Well, things have pretty busy there lately and we need the help. So, do you want to rejoin the Patrol?" Rita asked sweetly.

"Why don't you just stop?" Raven spoke in a harsh tone towards Rita, which shocked everybody. Beastboy most of all.

"Excuse me?" she said standing and her smile faltering a little.

"Every time we see you four, you all are always trying to take Beastboy away from us. It sad and pathetic."

"Little girl, you have no right to talk to my wife that way." Mento yelled getting into the conversation.

"She has no right? You have no right! You come to our house unannounced and try to take me away from my friends. The people who care if I die or not!" Garfield yelled at him.

"Beastboy, you took an oath, to do whatever it takes to-" he cut off by his "son".

"Screw the oath!"

The whole Patrol stood there shocked. They couldn't say anything or they would make it worse.

"Listen to me, all of you! If left the Doom Patrol, because I didn't want to be on a team that gets mad at me for trying to _**save **_them! If somebody needs to die on every mission, than that means you all are doing something wrong!"

Rita stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder, but he knocked it off.

"You know Rita, I thought you different. I thought you cared about me."

"I do Garfield, we all do."

"Stop lying! When I was on the team, you were the nicest to me. It was like having my mom back. As the years went on, I realized that I was the only one who thought we were a family. On that last mission, I realized that it was everybody for themselves. Nobody cared about me. I finally mastered my powers and all your husband cared about was the Brotherhood getting away. I got yelled at for trying to save you all!"

"We are very grateful."

"Stop saying we, because you're the only one say that. Say I."

"I am very grateful."

"Oh really? If the positions were switched, and Mento said to leave me, would you save me? Only you, so don't say we!"

She didn't need to think about her answer, but she couldn't break his heart.

"Of course I would."

"Liar." Raven said getting back into the conversation.

"What?" Elastigirl said caught off guard.

"You're lying. I sensed it."

" This is between me and my son so back off."

"So you consider yourself a good mother."

"Yes."

"If you're such a good mother than why did you let him leave at the age of 12?"

"We didn't know he left!"

"Why didn't you look for him when you found out he did?"

Rita remained silent.

"Wait a minute, you all didn't even look for me?

Everyone remained silent.

"I can't believe this! What if somebody kidnapped me or molested me, or worse killed me! Yeah, I'd expect that from Mento, but what about the rest of you?"

Beastboy just shook his head and sat on the floor with a shocked expression on his face.

"You're worse than my father and he tried to destroy the Earth." Raven said smirking at Mento. He lifted up his hand and brought it down across Raven's face.

"Learn some respect!" he spatted. Raven fell on the floor and hit head on red carpet floor. This struck a lightening bolt through Garfield. His eyes were filled with anger towards his supposed father figure. He turned into the green beast he had been trying so hard to hide. Gar pounced on Mento, catching off guard. He scratched the man in the face and tried punch him. Cliff ran up to help his leader, but was thrown against the kitchen sink. Steve blasted him with a mental blast and thrown back a little ways. This gave Mento the time to protect himself. BB charged at him with a speed that would make Kid Flash jealous. He punch after punch, kick after kick Gar just kept fighting. All the anger he had built up over the years had just boiled over in one moment.

"Garfield, stop, you'll kill him!" Raven yelled. All his anger suddenly depleted. He looked down at his former mentor and was shocked. His face was bloody and covered in claw marks, his clothes were ripped and pieces were scatter across the room, and him former teammates faces were filled with horror. Gar transformed backed.

"If you ever hurt somebody I love again, I'll kill you!" He said getting off the man. Raven blushed in the background._ Did he just say he loved me? _Mento could barely stand so Cliff helped him over to the couch. He turned his back to his former team and looked at his current one.

"BB, you alright?" Cyborg asked.

"I-I just lost it."

"It's ok. Everybody loses control sometimes. I know a lot about that." Raven said comforting him.

"He never should have touched you."

"_Tell him you love him." Love said._

"_No." said her inner voice._

"_He nearly killed his dad for you."_

"_He's not his dad!"_

"_Whatever, just tell him or I'll force you!"_

Raven sighed.

"Gar?"

"Yes, Raven."

"I-" The red alarm cut her off. Part of her was relieved and the other part was annoyed.

"Trouble at City Hall." Robin announced.

"We're going with you." Negativeman said.

"No, you need to take care of Mento. Our medical bay is down the hall to the left." Robin ordered.

With that the three remaining members of the Patrol helped their leader to the medical bay.

"Titans Go!''

**Wow, this took a long time! Please read and review. The first five will be in the next chapter!**


	4. Stolen

**Shout Out: Victory4Zim**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol. I do own Shadow Walker. ;)

The ride in the T-Car was quiet. Too quiet for Raven's liking. Usually this calm and quiet would be nice, but not tonight. Beastboy almost killed somebody. Not only that, but he done it for her and said that he loved her. Mento and Beastboy didn't get along ,everybody knew that, but she didn't knew how bad their relationship was. The fact that Rita, his "mother" and Larry and Cliff, his "uncles" would let Mento treat him like this just made it harder to keep her emotions in check. They arrived at City Hall to see people fleeing the scene, but there was no villain in sight. Buildings were on fire, trapping people inside. The team got out of the car.

"Titans, get those people out of there. Go!" Robin ordered.

Starfire and Raven flew off towards the building and Cyborg ran off to help. Beastboy was about to jump in, but Robin put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk."

He pulled Gar over to an empty alley.

"What is it?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You almost killed Mento! Why?"

"I was tired of him treating me like I'm nothing."

"Listen, Beastboy. I have some mentor issues too that's why I left Gotham, but you and I both know that's not the only reason. I saw the look in your eyes."

"So."

"It was the same look I had when I confronted Zucco, my parents' killer."

"He slapped Raven, that's why." Beastboy screamed.

"Ohhh, I see."

"You see what?"

"You like Raven, don't you?" Robin said smirking.

"What? Me like Raven? No? I-I was j-just looking out for a fellow teammate.'' BB stuttered.

"Listen, I understand. I'm not mad. In fact I would have done the same thing if it was Starfire."

"D-don't tell anybody."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You told Mento if he hurt anyone you loved again, you would kill him."

Beastboy face palmed himself. How could he not remember say that? Wait a minute, what if Raven heard him? He felt the heat rush to his face. He had to ask her. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she laughed in his face? He had to let her bring it up. Yeah that's a good idea. Robin cleared his throat, which knocked Gar out of his thoughts.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just a minute."

With that Robin ran back to join the action. Beastboy started to walk out of the alley when he heard noises behind him.

"Who's there?"

The noises started to get louder and closer.

"Show yourself!"

The noises stopped and Gar looked around. A pain in his neck brought him to his knees. He felt the effects of the drug almost instantly. He fell on his back and looked for his attacker. A man long black hair came into view.

"W-who are you?" he asked as his brain started to shut down.

"That's not important. Child, come help your father."

As the figure came into view, he was shocked beyond belief.

"T-Terra?"

Then the darkness came over him.

**Here's the deal. If I get at least two more reviews on this story, I'll post at least one new chapter tomorrow. If I get four, I'll post it tomorrow. Please review and remember the deal.**


	5. Explanations

**Wow, I got those two reviews fast!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol or Terra. Shadow Walker I own.

Beastboy woke up in a cold sweat. He was chained to a metal morgue table use the same types of chains the Mad Mod used. Was this Mad Mod? No way, the guy had black hair. Wait a minute, where was Terra? He knew he saw her before he passed out. Please don't let it be a dream. He cried out her name and a dark figure appeared from the corner. It was her. It wasn't a dream. Terra had on her school uniform which was a white polo shirt, a blue skirt, white socks, and a black bolo tie. Her blond hair was hanging down her back. She looked the same way he remembered last time he saw her.

"Terra, what's going on?"

"My father has some questions for you and I suggest you answer them."

"Terra, get me down from here."

"Why would I do that?" she said crossing her arms.

"Because we're friends."

"Just because you stalked me at school doesn't mean we're friends."

"You still don't remember me. Do you?"

"Considering you threw mud at me last time, I don't think I want to remember."

Garfield's heart sank at this. Maybe Slade was right. She didn't want to remember.

"Terra." a voice said coming through the door.

"Yes, daddy."

"Go do your homework. I have to "talk" to our guest."

She nodded and headed up stairs, but not before glancing at Gar for a split second. Now it was just BB and the unknown man. Terra's father.

"Who are you?"

"I am Shadow Walker. Master of Fire and Earth."

"So you're Terra's father?"

"Yes, I am. You see , Terra ran away from her home and left me without a clue. For years I have looked for my daughter. I soon found out about a man named Slade who had her. I went to the hideout to find my precious daughter made of stone. Lucky for her, I was able to turn her by to human. But it erased her memory in the process."

"So you're the reason she can't remember me!" Beastboy screamed.

"Yes, I am. But enough about my family, let's talk about you."

"What about me?"

"I want you to join me." Shadow Walker said.

Beastboy spit in the man's face. Shadow just laughed and shook his head.

"You stupid brat!" he said punching Gar in the stomach.

"Th-that all you got?"

"Not by a long shot." he said as his hands filled with fire. He threw them at Garfield and he screamed in pain. Shadow than grabbed a crowbar he painted green and smashed it against his ribs repeatedly. BB screwed his eyes shut as each came closer together until he was doing them with stopping. The beating ended with a large smack to the head. He felt and smelt the blood all over him. He hated the smell of blood. Shadow Walker than pressed a button next to his feet and Gar's body was filled with pure electric current.

"What do you want?"

"Simple. I want your team and former team to find you. But in order to that, they're going to play a little game."

"What kind of game?"

"Patience Garfield."

"How do you know my name?"

"What, you didn't think I wouldn't do a search on the person who let my daughter turn to stone?"

"I didn't let her. She choose to do it."

"Humm.. that sounds like Terra. Oh well, it will be fun killing your "family". With that, Shadow let another current lose through Gar's body.

**Titans Tower**

"**What do you mean you can't find Garfield?" Rita screamed while sitting next to her husband's medical bed.**

"**I talked to him during a mission and when I left I thought he was behind me. I'm really sorry." Robin explained.**

**Rita lunged at the boy, but was caught by the waist by Negativeman. She then wept into his chest.**

"**We will find him." he promised her.**

"**We'll help anyway we can. Right Steve?"**

**The leader of the Patrol was several wounds, but nothing too serious.**

"**Yes." he said sitting up on the bed. The bandages around his torso was making it a little difficult so Cyborg helped him.**

**Raven was sitting in the corner with her head on her knees. Sadness had completely taken over. She never felt this sad in her life. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw Starfire looking concerned.**

"**Friend Raven, are you shedding the tears of sadness for friend Beastboy?"**

"**Yeah Star."**

"**Are you doing the missing him?"**

"**Yes."**

**She reached down and pulled her into a tight hug. Usually she would have told her to run away, but today she just wanted to cry. The boy she secretly loved is missing. Possibly dead. No, he wasn't dead. He's strong. Cyborg ran back into the room. We have a video fed. Both teams came from the medical bay into the mainframe. Robin pressed the button. They were shocked by what they saw. Beastboy was chained to a metal table with blood seeping from his head. His face was swollen and clothes were ripped. He was covered in sweat and was having a hard time breathing. A voice came in from the background, but it's owner was unknown.**

"**Meet me at 1417 West Ave, Building 17. No police or he dies. Don't try and trace this or I will kill him slowly."**

"**Who are you?" Mento asked through gritted teeth.**

"**Shadow Walker. And Titans, I'm closer to you than you think." Than the feed went blank.**

"**Titans, let's get our friend back!" Robin ordered.**

"**The three of us are coming with you." Robotman said stunerly.**

"**Make it four." Mento groaned.**

"**Honey, you need to rest."**

"**I let Garfield down so many times, I refuse to let it happen again. I'm going whether you all like it or not."**

**Robin nodded in approval and with that, they were off on their mission hoping Garfield was still alive.**


	6. Forces Clash

I'd like to give a shout out to **Titans4life.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol or Terra.

Using the Doom Patrol's jet (since it was bigger),both teams were flying to the given address. Mento would never admit this, but he was sort of scared of his "son" right now. Yeah, the most serious injures were some cuts that would leave scars, but Beastboy had never done anything like this before. He didn't get it. Must be some crazy teenage thing. They felt the ship land. Cyborg walked to the area they were at.

"We're here."

Both teams got out of the ship and looked around the Building 17. The building was old and molding at the sides.

"In order to cover this whole building we need to split up into teams. Cyborg and Robotman, Raven and Elastigrl, Starfire and Negativeman, me and Mento. Agreed."

Everyone nodded. Raven and Rita glared at each other before returning to the matter at hand. They split into their separate teams and searched the building. Little did they know, somebody was watching them very closely.

Robin and Mento

As leaders of both teams, they decided to search the perimeter of the building.

"Are you sure you're okay to fight." Robin asked concerned.

" Of course. I've had worse. We don't need help from you kids."

" This is our friend. This is our mission. We let you on this mission, so I suggest you keep your opinions and hands to yourself. Don't think I forget you slapped one of my teammates."

This put Mento on hush mode. They walked around the back of the building, when they heard footsteps. They stopped and listened closely. Suddenly, they were both pulled into the building. Robin pulled out a bow staff, but dropped it when he saw who it was.

"Terra, is that you?"

"Who is Terra?" Mento asked.

"I'll explain later. What are doing here?"

"The question is what are you two doing at my house?"

"Wait, you live here?"

"Yeah, with my dad?"

"Who's your dad?"

"Me." a voice behind them said. They turned to face him.

"I'm guessing you're Shadow Walker."

"Yes, and night-night."

Before they could respond, they felt a dart in the back of each of their necks. Mento and Robin fell to the ground unconscious.

"Good girl, now finish the others."

"Yes daddy."

Starfire and Negativeman

Star and Larry were walking in the basement of the building searching for Beastboy.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't find Friend Beastboy."

"Me neither."

"May I ask why they call you the Man of Negative?"

"It's Negativeman and listen to my voice. What else would I be called?"

"You sound like Friend Raven. Are you two being the related?"

"No."

Terra came out of the shadows and faced them.

"Friend Terra! You are alive!" Starfire flew to hug her, and was pulled back by Larry.

"How do you know her?"

"She is our friend." He let go of her only to feel a dart in his shoulder. As his vision blurred, he saw Star fall to the ground just before he saw the blond looked at him. Then he blacked out.

Cyborg and Robotman

Both cyborgs were searching the base level. Neither of them really liked each other and it was showing.

"Do you see anything?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't answer to you."

"Ok, fine. You don't have to like me. I really don't care. But you better put the attitude away so we can find Beastboy."

"You don't tell me what to do!"

" Oh, right. That's Mento's job."

"Listen up punk, we don't need your help."

"We don't need yours, but remember we let you on this mission."

As the two were glaring at each Cyborg fell to the ground with a dart in his neck and Cliff felt an electric current through his body that knocked him out.

Raven and Rita

Both girls were glaring at each other.

"You had no right." Rita started.

" What do you mean?"

" You had no right to call me a bad mother. I love Garfield."

"Well, the truth hurts, lady."

"Well, at least I respect myself as a woman."

"Excuse me?"

"Who wears a leotard in public?"

"A, I wear a cloak over it and B how can you talk about anybody?"

"What?"

"You can grow 20 times your size and your choice for an outfit is a miniskirt. Are you trying to get raped?"

"My outfit is fine."

"Oh please, I bet the reason you defeat so many villains is because they get to see up your skirt before they go to jail!"

"That's it!" Elastigirl grew and tried to smash Raven with her foot, but she flew out of the way.

"Azeroth Mentrion Zinthos!" A dragon flew from behind Raven at Rita. This caused her to fall and shrink back down. Then they resorted to just hitting each other in the face. While all of this was going on, neither one, noticed Terra and Shadow Walker. Terra shot them both with darts and they fell to the ground with a thud.

"Good girl. I'll be upstairs. Go watch the other players." he ordered slinging Raven and Rita over his shoulders. Terra obeyed and went upstairs.

**This took awhile to write. Here's the deal. If I get at least 1 review, I'll post the new chapter tomorrow. If I get 2 or more I'll post today. So if you can't wait til tomorrow. Review!**


	7. Let the Games Begin

I'm back! Now the following games are based off of Saw movies. I'm sort of addicted to them. This chapter is dedicated to Moongrl088. Thx for the idea! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol or Terra. I own Shadow Walker. I based this off of a Saw trap so just in case I don't own this. Just the story.

Robin slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. He wasn't resist rained so he stood up and looked for an exit. There wasn't one. Mento cleared his throat which caused Robin to jump.

"I was wondering when you were gonna wake up."

"How did we get here?"

"I don't know, I just got up." Mento said cracking his knuckles. "So, who is Terra?"

"What? Oh. Terra was-is a friend of ours, but she couldn't control her powers and made some bad decisions. She betrayed us and almost destroyed us, but in the end she sacrificed herself and saved our city. She turned to stone. This broke Beastboy's heart. After we defeated the Brotherhood, she somehow turned back into a human, but didn't have her memory. Now she's just living a normal life."

"Wow. So Beastboy really liked her?"

"Let me put it like this. She was your Rita."

"That's ruff. Hey Boy Wonder, do you know how to get out of here?"

"No, not yet."

"Hello, Robin. Hello, Mento. I'm glad you're awake so the games can begin." Shadow Walker said jumping down from a support beam.

"What games?" Mento asked.

"The games that will decide which who lives and who dies. Now as you can see, there is bottle that holds 10 pints of blood and a needle. One of you will live, the other will die of blood loss. After the bottle is filled to 10 pints, the door will open and a key will be in the doorway. Once you grab the key, the door will close forever. If you fail to this once the clock stops, the door will lock and bomb will explode. Killing you both. Figure out who dies and who lives. You have 3 minutes. Go."

Shadow Walker started the clock and disappeared into thin air. Robin and Mento just looked at each other. Who was going to do it? The clock said 2:45.

"Are you going or what?" Mento asked.

" What do you mean me?"

"You're the one who said this is your mission. Well be a man and do it."

"I'll die."

"I'll be at your funeral."

"No way. What about you?"

"I'm still injured from earlier."

"You said you were fine."

"I say a lot of things."

Robin glanced at the clock. 2:00.

"Listen to me! At this rate, we're both gonna die in here. We need to work together, the question is how."

They both thought and then Mento got an idea.

"Maybe nobody was to die."

"10 pints of blood can kill."

"From one person. What about 10 from two people?"

"I'm listening."

"You put in five, I'll put in five."

"Ok. Let's do this."

The clock said 1:45. They had to work fast. Robin sat down in the chair . Mento grabbed the needle and put it in his vein. He pressed the button and the need le started sucking the blood from his body. After about 2 pints of blood, Robin was starting to feel dizzy. Mento kept glancing at the clock. The bottle finally reached 5 pints at 50 seconds. That's all Mento had to get them out of there. Robin laid on the ground trying to regain his strength. Mento tore off part of his cape, wiped off his blood and put the needle in his vein. He pressed the button and bottle started filling up again. Steve started to feel like he was going to pass out. 30 seconds, that all they had left. He watched the bottle closely and heard a door open. He ripped the needle out of his arm and helped Robin to his feet. They used what little energy they had left to run to the door and grab the key. After that the door closed and the bomb went off. Both collapsed to the ground. Terra came up to Robin and grabbed the key from his open hand. She looked up and waved to her dad who was watching the whole thing along with Beastboy .

"Well boy, those two are stronger than I thought. Let's hope the next two are as well."

**The game will go in the order they were captured so Larry and Starfire are next. Please review so I can keep posting! I have a lot of ideas. ;)**


	8. Thicker Than Water

Hi people. Another chapter of TT vs DP has arrived. I'm very impatient, so I had to post this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol. I based the game off of Saw so it belongs to them. I only own Shadow Walker and this story.

Larry opened his eyes and saw Starfire locked in a glass container. He ran to help her, but restrained by a lock on his ankle. Then a tv screen turned on and Shadow Walker appeared on it.

"Hello Starfire. Hello Negativeman. As you can see, you are both trapped and there is no way out. The only to get out alive is to play my game. It's called Blood is Thicker than Water. Negativeman, Starfire here is trapped in a fiber glass cage. Once this screen goes off, the game will begin. The only way to save her, is to find the key that unlocks the cage and your chains. In order to do that, you must shed blood. The key that unlocks your chain is above your head, but I must warn you. Once you pull it, her cage will fill with water and start the 60 second clock. Then you must find the key in this pit of needles. When you do that, unlock the cage and leave through the exit. If you fail, Starfire will die in this watery grave and leave you stuck in this room forever, and parish. I hope you listened very carefully. Enjoy."

The screen went blank. He stood up and grabbed the key. This started the water flowing into her cage and the clock. He unlocked his chains and locked at the needle pit. Starfire was pounding on the door and screaming.

"Take in as much air as you can!"

She did as she was told. Larry searched the pit and didn't see anything that stuck out to him. He was about to separate his astral form from himself when the tv turned back on.

"Ah, ah, ah, no powers. That would be cheating."

The screen went blank again and Larry groaned in frustration. He hated needles. How this guy knew that, he'd never know. He stepped inside the pit, but ended up falling on his back. He felt the needles in his sides. These weren't sewing needles, these were sharp hypo needles. He groaned as he searched for the key. He couldn't let this girl die. He'd never live it down and it would keep him awake at night. Larry finally found it and climbed out of the pit. The clock only had 15 seconds left. He ran to the cage, unlocked it and carried her to the exit. Larry sat on the floor out of breath. Starfire was dripping wet, but otherwise ok.

"Negativeman."

"Yes."

"Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. Can you help me get these needles out?"

"Ok."

She gently pulled the needles out of his arms and legs. He was bleeding from the cuts, but otherwise ok. Starfire helped him to his feet, but he fell back down again.

"What is wrong?"

"I-I think th-there was s-some sort of dr-drug on the n-needles." He fell back to sleep on the floor. Starfire took one step forward and the room was filled with knock out gas. She fell to the ground as well. In the camera room, Shadow Walker was watching with Beastboy and Terra.

"My, your "family" is strong. Let's hope they stay that way."


	9. The Shocking Truth

Hi. I just watched The Dark Knight Rises. It was awesome! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol or Terra or the trap. I own Shadow Walker and the story.

Robotman woke up and noticed something was very wrong. He got up and walked past a mirror. He doubled back instantly. Cliff looked at himself in the mirror and saw that had something metal on his head. He couldn't talk or scream. Cyborg groaned and and sat up on the floor.

"Dude, what's that on your head?"

All he could do was shrug. A voice came over the intercom.

"Hello Cybrog. Hello Robotman. You two fight like cats and dogs, but you actually have a lot in common. What you both lack in brains, you make up for in strength. This is exactly way this game will require both. On Robotman's head is a Reverse Bear Trap, in order to get it off, you must retrieve the key that opens the device, in which has been placed inside of your stomach. You must pull on the string until you see the key, once you do that you must unlock the trap before 60 seconds are up. If you fail to do this, the device on Robotman's head will crush his head and detonate a bomb that has been placed in this room. Killing you both. Time to play. Go!"

Cliff was trying to get the trap of his head while Cyborg was trying to get the key. He pulled on the string coming out of his mouth. He felt the hook cut something, but just kept pulling. Blood was starting to come out of his mouth. He pulled one last time and the key was in front of his eyes. He ran over to Cliff, who was still freaking out and unlocked the device and threw it on the ground. Both were relieved and tired.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just want the little green bean to be safe."

"He's safe with us. If it wasn't for you guys, he would've been dead on our first mission."

"Thanks, I think. Let's start over and be friends. Deal?

"Deal."

They couldn't do anything as the room filled with knock out gas. From the camera room Shadow Walker turned to Beastboy and laughed.

"They cut that one close. Only 5 seconds left. Now if you will excuse me, I have the meet the last to players. Terra, watch him." he said walking out of the room.

Terra ran over to him and started unlocking his chains.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you escape."

"W-why? I thought you didn't remember me."

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I want you dead."

"Even after I threw mud in your face?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

This shut him up very quickly. She unlocked the last of his chains and helped him off the table. They crept the stairs up to her room. Once inside, Garfield noticed something very familiar. It was light orange with purple rug and covered in stars. She had a window view of the city. It was dark out now so the moon light glazed over her bed. When she sat down, he felt like an 8 year old again. He was happy and confused at the same time. Terra was his first love, but he loved Raven too. What's a guy to do?

"My dad will be looking for you. Get out while you still can."

"Not without my team."

"They'll be fine. You're already injured. Leave and don't look back."

"I can't. I'm sorry Terra. I wasn't trained to run away from a battle."

" This is different. Shadow Walker is more deadly than Slade."

"I don't- wait how do you remember who Slade is? Are you getting you memory back?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I never lost it in the first place." she said turning away from him.


	10. Betrayed

Sorry I left you guys with a cliffhanger, but I had to add a twist in there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol or Terra. I do own Shadow Walker.

"You what?"

"I'm sorry Beastboy."

"What? How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't really have a choice."

"You always had a choice!"

"Not this time!"

"What do you mean?"

"When my father turned me back into a human I was so happy. He was too, but he said I had to pay price for causing him so much trouble. He drained my powers and kept them for himself. Shadow Walker also said I could never talk to you or the other Titans again, so I pretended I didn't remember." Tears were now coming down her face.

"Why didn't you try and run away?"

"Run away to what? He's all I have. He gave me a roof over my head. Even if I did, nobody would forgive me, let alone take me in."

"I would." he said grabbing her hand.

"You would. Even after I betrayed you and broke your heart, you would still trust me?"

"Eh, I'm a trusting guy."

She collapsed in his arms and hugged him tightly. He didn't even notice her reach for something on her dresser.

"Terra, I-I can't breath."

She just kept squeezing until she had the item gripped tightly in her hand. It was a tranquilizer dart. Gar pushed her away from him. He saw the dart and grabbed it out of her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"My job."

She punched him in the face and he fell on his back.

"There is a such thing as being too trusting." she said grabbing the dart and throwing it at him. It hit him in the shoulder.

"W-why Terra?"

"What? Did you really think that Shadow Walker wouldn't train me to say those things? To gain your trust just long enough to get you down and then let him kill you."

"I trusted you."

"You also trusted me last time. Face it, the Terra you want is never coming back!"

"Y-you'll n-never get away w-with t-this."

"You stupid, stupid boy. I already have."

Beastboy drifted to sleep and Terra grinned at him. She grabbed him by the feet down the concrete stairs. His head impacted with the steps, so blood started running down his head. Her fathers was already waiting for them.

"Daddy, I got him."

"Good, now you know daddy loves you right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Shadow Walker stuck a needle in Terra's arm.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

"It's part of the game. You, as my daughter needs to be tested. Don't worry, it's obvious that the boy has strong feelings for you, so you probably won't die. But, just in case, I love you."

Terra fell into her father's arms and fell to sleep. He placed her on the floor and then watched the other two players.

**Hey. The next chapter is the one everyone's been waiting for. Rita and Raven. It will be longer, so I need at least one review to post it tommorow and two to post it today. If you can't wait. Please review! ;)**


	11. Forgiveness

Yay, I have over 1,000 views! Thank you for reading! Here it is. The chapter everyone's been waiting for. Rita and Raven. Enjoy! Shout Out to Katwizzle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol or Terra or the trap. I do own Shadow Walker and the story.

Rita woke up on the cold floor of the room. She looked around and saw Raven waking up too. She noticed something on her neck. It looked like a dog collar.

"What are you staring at?" Raven asked.

"Frankenstein's bride. What are staring at?"

"A slut who needs to put some shorts on."

Elastigirl self consciously pulled down her skirt. It wasn't that short, was it? They stood up and a creepy voice came on.

"Hello Raven, Hello Elastigirl. Attached to both of your necks are metal dog collars. They are connected to each other by a wire which is attached to a clock. If either of you move, the clock will start. In order to get the collar off, you each must get your keys from the glass cases in front of you. If two fail to do this in 60 seconds, the collars will retract, causing your necks to hit the metal blade behind you. Decapitating one or both of you. Bye-bye."

"Is this guy serious?" Rita asked.

"I think so. Let's get these collars off."

Raven used her powers to try and get the collars off, but ended up starting the clock.

"What did you do?"

"I started the clock."

Rita walked up and Raven was pulled back by the wire. She grabbed her neck in pain.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not dying for you."

Rita was about to take another step when the wire pulled her back.

"We need to work together."

"How?"

"I'll walk up first, get the key, and then you."

"Why would I do that?"

"We have 30 seconds left."

"Fine."

Raven carefully walked up to glass case while Rita was using all her strength to keep her neck from hitting the blade. Raven smashed the glass and grabbed her. She stepped back and it was Rita's turn. She ran up to the case and got her key. Raven threw her collar off with 7 seconds left. Rita was struggling with the lock and dropped her key. Raven used her powers to pick it back up and unlock it. One second later, the collars retracted.

"Thanks." Rita said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Your welcome."

"You like him don't you?"

"Like who?"

"Garfield."

"What? Me-no. He-I- no way."

"You don't have to deny it. I had Steve read your mind already."

Raven blushed at this and Rita just smirked.

"Fine, I like him."

"You don't have to be ashamed. I think you two make a good couple."

"You do?"

"Yes, I've never seen Gar protect anyone like he did you today."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry we got off to the wrong foot. We were so worried about ourselves, we didn't even think about how you all felt as his team. It was out of line."

"It wasn't all your fault. I shouldn't have called you a bad mother."

"No, don't be sorry. I deserved it. Can we start over? For Garfield's sake."

"Sure."

They heard clapping and turned behind them.

"That was very touching."

"Shadow Walker. What do you want?" Rita asked.

"Simple, I want to play another game." He pressed a button on his glove and they were both electrocuted to the point of unconsciousness.

"Now let the real fun begin."

The next chapter will be the best one. Why? Because it's Beastboy's turn to get tested. Please review or I'll cry! ='(


	12. Impossible Choices

This chapter will be the one that will keep you guessing and will involve the character death and will be a two part. Enjoy! Shout Out to prttykitty7728!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol or Terra or the trap. I do own Shadow Walker and the story.

Beastboy groaned as he opened his eyes. He stood up and grabbed his side because his ribs might have been broken. Gar looked on the metal floor and saw long red line. He followed it to a door that said Carnival Rides. He pushed open the door and his heart almost stopped. His team, his former team, and Terra were chained to the base of the spinning base of a carrousel. They were all screaming at him. A television screen turned on and revealed Shadow Walker.

"Hello Beastboy. As you can see, on the other side of this glass, the people you care about most are chained to this carrousel. A rifle has been loaded with 9 bullets and placed inside. This aren't just any bullets. These bullets have been designed to go through flesh, bone, and metal. 9 people got on, but only 8 will get off. In order to save the 8 people, you must place one of your fingers in the hole in front of you, in which the bones will be crushed to pieces. You can't use your thumbs and you can't you the same finger twice. Who will live and who will die is up to you. The ride will not stop until all nine bullets are spent. If you fail to make a decision, all 9 will die. There is no time limit. Think wisely. Go!"

The ride started spinning and everyone had terror on their face. Even Mento. I guess having a rifle in your face will do that to someone. The ride stopped and landed on Starfire.

"Friend Beastboy help! Don't want to do the dying!" she said with tears running down her face. The gun coked and she screamed. Gar put his ring finger in the hole and screamed to the top of his lungs as the hole crushed his finger. The gun pointed it's self up at the ceiling and fired.

"Thank you Beastboy."

"No problem Star." He said grabbing his now broken finger.

The ride went around once again. Gar was actually cringing. He didn't want anyone to die, but he really didn't have a choice. It stopped and landed on Cliff. _Let's see what the bag of bolts has to say to me. _

"Kid, remember that time we went to the carnival?"

_Yeah, I remember that good and well._

_Flashback_

_The Carnival was in town and Cliff decided to take Gar. He really didn't even mind. He loved the little grass stain. The hyper active 8 year old was steadily pulling him in different directions._

"_Whatcha wanna do now kid?"_

"_I wanna win a teddy bear." he said dragging the robot towards the a game._

"_Hey, little-whoa. What's with your skin little buddy?" the game operator asked._

"_Well, I-" he was cut off by Cliff covering his mouth._

"_We're in a costume contest."_

"_Oh, well good luck. What do you want little buddy?"_

"_A teddy bear."_

"_Here. Knock down all the bottles" he said handing him a ball._

_Gar was way shorter than the booth, so he had to jump to throw the ball. He missed by quite a distance._

"_Hey, sorry little guy. Wanna try again?"_

"_I'll go for him." Cliff said picking up the ball._

_Before the game operator could say anything Cliff threw the ball and knocked down all the bottles. Along with that, he made a hole in the booth. The scared game operator handed Cliff the teddy bear and ran away screaming. Cliff and Gar looked at each other and shrugged. He handed Gar the bear and they walked away._

"_Uncle Cliff?"_

"_Yes?"_

" _Why did you say we were in a costume contest?"_

"_Because we have to protect our secret identities."_

"_Oh, uncle Cliff?_

"_Yeah."_

"_Love you."_

"_Love you too."_

_Flashback_

_Good times. Good times._

He put his index finger in the hole next and he screamed again. The gun pointed up and shot at the ceiling. Robotman breathed a huge sigh of relief. The ride started again. It went around longer this time. It stopped and landed on Cyborg, his best friend. Cy didn't even need to say anything. Gar immediately put his middle finger in and tried (key word) to keep his scream in. He was unsuccessful. The gun pointed at the ceiling again and fired. The ride started again. 3 safe, 6 still in danger. It stopped this time on Negativeman. He couldn't tell if the man was scared or not , but he was sure he was because of the way he was pulling on the chains.

"Let me know when it's over." Larry said in monotone.

_Typical Larry. Never caring about anybody, but himself. What am I saying? Larry did care for me_. His mind wondered to one event that stuck out in his mind.

_Flashback_

_9 year old Beastboy was crying on his bed. Steve had picked him up from boy scouts in the middle of the night. The camp director had called him when the other kids were picking on Garfield. Right now, the boy just wanted to be alone. He heard a knock on his door._

"_Come in." he said softly._

_Instead of Rita walking in, it was Larry. He sat next to the boy on the bed._

"_I heard what happened."_

"_Why were they so mean? I didn't do anything."_

"_I don't know, but you know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_We're a lot alike."_

"_How?"_

"_Well, do you know how I got like this?"_

_He boy shook his head._

"_Well, you see. A couple years ago, I wanted to make some extra money, so I volunteered to be a test pilot for the Air Force. As the plane went up higher and higher, something went wrong. It was supposed to go up a certain amount of feet but it kept going up and up until it reached a radio active field. I was ejected and then something happened."_

"_What?" he asked totally engrossed in the story._

"_I looked down and saw all my body parts were black and my body was falling back to the Earth. I flew down and caught my body and laid it gently on the ground. After 60 seconds I felt weak so I returned to my body."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah and after that people got scared of me because I was different. I had no one to go to except for my mom. I lived in her pent house. I didn't want to be a burden anymore so I left and joined the Patrol. That's how Negativeman was born."_

"_Wow. So people pick on me because I'm different."_

"_Yep. It's sad but true. You feel better?"_

_He nodded his head smiling this time and threw his arms around the older man._

"_Thanks Uncle Larry."_

"_No problem, kid."_

_Flashback_

BB put his pinkie finger in the hole and groaned as it was crushed. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. The gun pointed to the ceiling and fired. The ride started over again. This time is landed on Elastigirl. His mother. He just stared at her.

"Garfield, I'll be fine."

He thought about earlier. _She didn't even look for me. I'm her son. No one is perfect, but Rita was pretty close. Just because her husband hates me doesn't mean I have to hate her._ Gar raised his left hand and put his ring finger in. He held onto the table as his finger broke and the gun fired at the ceiling.

The ride went around again and landed on Robin. He was a good leader, he couldn't lie, but his mind kept wondering to that night Robin threatened to send him to jail.

_Flashback_

"_You need to tell me what happened."_

"_I told you, I don't remember…any of it. We had that argument, I went to my room, I was angry and then nothing. Claws…a scream, nothing."_

"_Claws and a scream isn't nothing. What else?"_

"_That's all."_

"_No it isn't. You have to focus. "_

"_I am."_

"_You have to remember."_

"_I'm trying."_

"_Try harder. If you can't tell me what happened I have to assume the worst. I have to put you in jail. You need to remember."_

"_I CAN'T!."_

_Flashback_

He put in his index finger and screamed again. The gun raised up and shot at the ceiling. Robin sighed and smiled at him. Oh no. Only Mento, Terra, and Raven were left. One of those three has to die.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but the other part will be posted sooner than you think. Please review or I won't update this story. I mean it! At least two reviews! Bye, for now! =)**


	13. Deadly Outcomes

I'm back. Here's the other part of the chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol or Terra or the trap. I do own Shadow Walker and the story.

Mento, Raven, or Terra had to die. This was not going to be an easy choice. The ride went around in a circle about three times before it landed on Mento. He heard his breath hitch in his throat. They both looked at each other for a second.

"Beastboy, whatever it takes."

Garfield thought about what he just said and his mind wondered to an event that happened when he was little.

_Flashback_

_Mento was working late when he heard Garfield scream. He raced upstairs and saw the eight year old boy sitting on his bed crying._

"_What's wrong this time?"_

"_I-I had a nightmare."_

"_Another one?"_

_He nodded. Steve was the only one up and he didn't want to wake his wife up so he sat down with the boy. Gar immediately clung to his clothes._

"_What was it about?"_

"_You and Rita and Larry and Cliff died and left me all alone."_

_Steve hugged the boy and tried to calm him down._

"_Hey, Gar. Do you want I do when I get nightmares?"_

_He shook his head. He didn't know grownups got nightmares._

"_I think of something that makes me happy. What makes you happy?"_

"_When we spend time together and you're not yelling at me."_

"_Am I really that tuff on you?"_

"_Yes. It hurts my feelings."_

"_Well, I'm sorry Gar."_

"_It's ok."_

"_Do you feel better?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Good, now go back to bed."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can you stay here with me?"_

"_No Gar. I have work to do."_

"_Please." he said in the most adorable voice ever and making his eyes go big. Even Steve couldn't say no to that face. He sighed in defeat._

"_Fine."_

_He laid down next to his son and they both fell to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. The next day, the other members were looking for Mento and found him in Gar's room. The scene was too adorable Rita snapped a quick picture and hid the camera before either could wake up._

_Flashback_

_Mento was a horrible father most of the time, but when it was good, it was great. I can't let the man who took me in die. Even if he deserves it. _He put his pinkie finger in and gritted his teeth as the gun raised to the ceiling and fired. Shockingly, Mento smiled at him. Man, now he had to chose between Raven, the girl he loved or Terra the one he loved when he first saw her. The ride went around again and landed on Terra. Oh, no. She looked at him and smiled evilly.

"Beastboy, don't let me die. I know I've made some mistakes, but at least I was nice to you. Raven didn't even like you."

"What?"

"You heard me. You said yourself you thought he was too childish to be a hero."

"Gar, that's before I got to know you. Yeah, we got off to a rocky start, but you're so nice and kind and funny. And after what you did for me today, I realized I love you too."

"Don't listen to her. She's a goth who reads creepy books and won't even let her emotions show. Her father almost destroyed the world."

"So did you Terra."

"I was young and stupid. You can't trust a lair like her. Follow your heart."

"Yeah, I will."

The gun coked it's self. Terra looked at him and he just crossed his arms.

"Aren't you gonna save me?"

"You said it yourself, I can't trust lairs."

"Beastboy, please."

"Goodbye, Terra."

"What? No! Daddy!"

"I'm sorry my child, his decision has been made. Besides, you were becoming a liability. Goodbye Terra."

"You'll never forget me. You'll never move on!"

"Never say never."

The trigger on the gun was pulled and Terra was shot in the heart. Blood splattered on the window and ride. She looked at him for a second and then her head dropped. The ride spinned halfway until it reached Raven, who was crying. Gar put his middle finger in and screamed as the gun pointed to the ceiling and fired. The game was complete. The chains opened and the others got off the ride.

"You gonna be ok?" Raven asked.

Her answer came when Gar kissed her full on the lips. She kissed back with pleasure. All the emotions they had been hiding from each other finally boiled over into one savory kiss.

"_Success!" screamed Love._

"_Shut up." said Raven's inner voice._

The would have gone on longer, but a gun shot interrupted it. They looked and saw Shadow Walker on the ground with a gun in his hand and a bullet in his head.

"I guess he wanted to be with his daughter." Gar said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed again, not caring that everyone was looking at them. This was the start of a beautiful life.

**Hey. The next chapter is going to be the last one. Sad, but true.='( Please review and give me some ideas for a new story! And p.s, how did I do for my first story? **


	14. It's Over or Is It?

Hey. Moongrl1088, I see your point on some things, so this chapter is dedicated to you, because you gave me an idea. Shout Out to Chickie- Poo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol. I own Shadow Walker and the story.

While Beastboy and Raven were sucking face, Robin and Mento went over to the body.

"Can you believe he just took his own life like that?" Robin asked.

"You'll surprised by what people will do not to got to jail." he said bending down to check his pulse. When he did, he noticed that the skin on his neck, didn't feel like skin. Steve took a look at the man's face and noticed that it wasn't a man at all. He shook Robin on the shoulder.

"Robin, Shadow Walker didn't kill himself."

"He has a pulse?"

"No, this isn't him. It's a dummy."

"Very good Mento. I was wondering when you all would figure it out." Shadow Walker said jumping down from the balcony. By now, everyone was paying close attention to them.

"What was the point of shooting a dummy?" Beastboy asked.

" At first I was going to escape, but then I realized that I could let you all destroy yourselves and get off all villain's backs."

"Why would we destroy ourselves?"

"Simple. When my daughter dies, the gods from my kingdom will grant me my full power."

"You wanted Terra to die." Beastboy said with anger.

"Yes, but don't worry. You didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Along with being the Master of Fire and Earth, I can also control the mind of anyone I want. I made you kill Terra. I actually wanted you kill everyone, but your mind kept breaking free. It took all my power to keep you under control when it came to Terra, but I did it. Now I can control more than one mind at a time. Observe."

Shadow Walker raised his hand and his eyes turned black. The Doom Patrol fell to their knees clutching their heads in pain. Garfield came at him, but was thrown against a brick wall.

"Now, Mento, quit trying to fight a fight that you know you'll lose."

Shadow Walker raised his other hand and the room was quiet.

"Now, that's better. How do you all feel?"

"Fine, master." they all said at once.

"Good. Kill them." he ordered.

They all turned and faced the Titans. Before, Robin could say a word, the Patrol lunged at them and made them go through the brick wall that Beastboy was at. He stood up and turned to face Shadow Walker.

"Now, it's just you and me, boy."

**Did you really think, I was going to end the story without a big showdown between the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans? That the whole point of the title. This isn't the last chapter, so no one has to be sad. P. S, does anyone think there is a chapter or chapters that I need to repost? Please review so I post again! =)**


	15. Battlefield

The big fight scene is here! Enjoy people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol. I own Shadow Walker and this story.

Beastboy was red with anger. The man controlled him into doing his bedding for him.

"What kind of person are you? Killing your own daughter."

"I didn't kill her. You did. I just told you what to do."

Beastboy growled and came at the man. Shadow Walker punched him in the face and fell to the ground. He was then grabbed by the throat.

"Little boy, you don't have a chance against me." he said Beastboy above the ground.

"Wanna bet?" he said kicking the man in the face and then turning into a cobra. He wrapped around the man squeezing the air out of the man's lungs.

"You can't kill me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm immortal. I can't be killed, but you can." he said as he hit BB with a ball of fire.

_Other side of building_

The Titans were clear on the other side of the building when the Patrol threw them to the ground. Raven sensed that evil was flowing off of them in waves. All their eyes were black. She blocked their attack with an energy field and gave them time to get into a group huddle.

"Titans, we need to break them free of Shadow Walker's power." Robin said.

"But how?" Starfire asked.

" We fight'em until they go down." Cyborg suggested.

"That's going to be difficult. They work with the Justice League." Raven said trying to keep the barrier up.

"So, we saved the whole frickin' world. Several times! And they got theirs butts kicked by a bunch of mud! It won't be that hard."

"Cyborg's right. Here's the plan. Cy, you take Robotman, Starfire, you take Negativeman, Raven, you take Elastigirl, I'll take Mento. Everyone understand the plan?"

Everyone nodded as the barrier disappeared.

"Titans, go!"

Mento and Robin faced each other. Leader against Leader. Neither moved for a whole minute. Robin threw the smoke pellets he already had in his hands at him. As the smoke filled their area Robin tried to use his training to hear footsteps. The only thing he heard was the sound of a fist hitting him in the face. He stumbled, but didn't fall. Robin whipped out his bow staff and tried to use it like a bat. Steve dodged every swing and used his powers to throw it across the room. A distracted Robin turned back around to see that Mento was gone.

_Where did he go? He asked himself. _He got his answer when he was grabbed by the neck and thrown into a brick wall. Mento lunged at him, but he back flipped out of the way only to be caught by the cape and thrown back on the ground. Steve stood on the boy's chest so that he couldn't move again. He lifted up a large piece of concrete and raised it above Robin's head.

"Any last words?" he asked evilly

"Yeah. Duck."

Not a second later, Mento was hit in the head by a starbolt and crashed into a window. Starfire appeared and helped her boyfriend back up.

"Robin, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises. Where's Negativeman?"

Before she could answer, Larry's astral form picked her pick up and threw her at Robin. They both got up and decided to out number him. Starfire threw star bolts at him and Robin pounded him with exploding pellets. Negativeman separated from himself and caused the lights to go out. This caught both Titans off guard for a second, but Robin remembered his training. He didn't need the light to see. He closed his eyes and heard footsteps. Robin punched behind him and he heard a loud grunt. He grabbed a glow light from his belt and saw Negativeman on the ground clutching his head. He dragged Negativeman to Mento who was unconscious and handcuffed them to pipe on the wall. They turned to see Cyborg crash through a wall and landed a few feet in front of them.

"Yo lovebirds, I could use some help over here!" he said as Robotman picked him up , spun him around, and threw him into Starfire, who flying at top speed towards them. Robin threw a flashing light pellet at Cliff to distract him, while he hit his off button. 3 down, 1 to go. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire ran to the room where Raven and Elastigirl were at. Raven was zapping Rita with her powers when she grabbed her with her giant hand and started to squeeze the life out of her. Cyborg blasted her in the eye with his sonic cannon , causing her to drop Raven. Robin slid a disk next to her and a net popped out and covered her. It soon released a painful current that caused her to shrink back and pass out a few seconds later. The four Titans stared at the unconscious Doom Patrol members.

"Well, that was way harder than I thought." Cyborg said.

They looked over and saw a figure crash through the wooden doors. It was Beastboy. He was bleeding heavily, had a bone sticking out of his arm and wasn't moving. Raven flew over at her top speed to check on her new boyfriend followed by the others. She put her ear to his chest and wept.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Cyborg asked worried.

"He's not breathing!"

**Sorry about another cliffhanger, but I ran out of ideas. Please review so I won't leave you guys hanging! =)**


	16. A Deal with The Devil

Sorry for the long update. My power went out. Here's the chapter you have been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol. I own Shadow Walker and the story.

Raven was efficiently trying to resuscitate Garfield. Starfire was weeping into Robin's chest and Cyborg was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, breath." She said pushing down on his chest and blowing air into his lungs. After ten minutes of doing this, Raven resorted to pounding him in his chest. Cyborg got up and started to shake her.

"Raven."

"No, he's not dead!"

"Raven! He's gone."

She collapsed in his arms and just cried. Her boyfriend was dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

"R-Raven, can you use your powers of healing to save him?" Starfire asking trying to wipe away some tears.

"My healing powers only work on… living people."

Robin turned and saw that the Doom Patrol were starting to wake up. He took caution as he approached them, but it seemed like they were free from his control. Robin kept a tazor in hand just in case.

"Uh, what happened?" Mento asked trying to free himself from the handcuffs.

"You all were under Shadow Walker's mind control." He said putting away his tazor.

"I'm guessing that's why were tied up." Larry said in monotone.

"Let me fix that."

He untied them and turned Robotman back on. Robin was also trying to find a way to tell them that Beastboy was dead.

"Where's Garfield?" Rita asked because of mother's instinct.

Robin deeply sighed at the news he was about to give them.

"Mento, Elastigirl, Negativeman, Robotman, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. Beastboy… Garfield, is dead."

"What? You're joking right?" Elastigirl said looking the boy in the eye or mask.

"I'm really sorry."

"No, he's not dead."

She felt someone pull on her arm. She gave a look and she knew what it meant. Rita felt her legs give out and Steve pulled her into a tight hug. She screamed and wept like it was no one's business. Her son, her baby, was gone.

"Where is he?" Cliff asked with sadness in his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Just show him to us." Negativeman snapped.

He lead them to the other side of the room and they saw him. The kid they took in and raised was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. His head was bashed in, his arm was broken to the point where you could see bone, a deep cut that ran from his navel to his throat, and he had a large burn on the side of his face. It was too much, Larry went over and threw up what little food his had left in his stomach. Rita fell to her knees and cried in his hand. Cliff smashed a support beam and caused the entire building to shake. Mento sat on the floor with wide eyes and shaking his head.

"D-did we do this?" Mento asked.

"No, Shadow Walker did." Cyborg explained.

"Yes, I did." Shadow Walker said walking into the room.

"Huh, I though you all would destroy yourselves. Oh well, I'll have to do that."

"Bring it on." Mento yelled standing up.

Shadow Walker snapped his fingers and time stopped. Everyone was frozen except for Mento and him. He walker forward and faced Mento.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You killed my son."

"It's a shame he has to die for you to acknowledge him as a person, let alone your son."

"Screw you!"

"Someone has an attitude. I have an offer for you."

"I don't want anything from you."

"Hear me out. Your team is holding you back. I've seen your powers in action. Join me and together, we'll rule."

"No thanks."

"You may want to think about your answer again."

"Why?"

"One of my new powers is bringing someone back from the dead."

"You mean, you can bring him back."

"If you agree."

"If you can really do this than why didn't you bring Terra back?"

"Because, I don't want her back. From birth she was unwanted. She killed my wife in labor and stopped me from using my true powers. I'm glad she's gone."

"How do I know you'll do it?"

"You have my word. This is your chance to prove to Beastboy and everyone that you really care about him. What's your answer Mento?"

"I'll do it."

The next chapter is the last, so please review so I can post it. There will be a sequel so don't be sad. Until then, bye! =)


	17. Bittersweet Ending

This is the last chapter of this story. ='( Don't worry, there will be a sequel to this so keep your eyes open. Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol. I own Shadow Walker and the story.

Shadow Walker smiled at his new partner. He snapped his fingers and time started again. Nobody seemed to have noticed the change. Shadow Walker walked to Beastboy's body, but Elastigirl and Raven blocked him.

"Don't come any closer." Raven growled with her eyes turning black.

"Let him through." Mento ordered.

"What? Steve, he just killed Garfield." Rita yelled at her husband.

"He can help."

"How?" Raven asked.

"Let me through and I'll show you."

Rita and Raven looked at each other and scooted over so he could get over. Shadow Walker put his hand over Garfield's heart. His eyes turned bright green and electricity erupted from Garfield's chest. Once he did this, the room was dead quite. Then, Gar's eyes shot open and he took a deep breathe. The others watched in amazement as all the injures on him were healed in about five seconds flat. He stood up and looked around. Rita and Raven jumped up and hugged him like he was going to break.

"Rita..Raven…can't…breathe….." he said trying to break free from their grip.

They let go slightly and cried tears of joy. Actually that was what everyone was doing. Well, everyone except Mento who only smirked.

"What happened?'' BB asked.

"Shadow Walker killed you and then brought you back to life!" Rita said crying her eyes out.

"Why the change of heart?" he asked.

Shadow Walker looked at Mento and smirked.

"Should I tell them or should you?"

"Tell us what?" Cliff asked.

"Steve, what's going on?" Rita asked.

He sighed heavily.

"I made a deal with him."

"What kind of deal?" Larry asked with his arm around Beastboy's shoulder.

"He said he would bring Garfield back if…. if I became his partner."

"What?" everyone screamed.

"Yes, Mento here is my new partner in crime."

"Steve, you can't go with him." Rita pleaded.

"I have to. We had a deal."

"Why did you do this?" Garfield asked.

"Ever since you've known me, I've never treated like my son or a person really. For that I'm sorry. I'm doing this because, I didn't want to live with the guilt that you died and I could've done something."

"Mento, you don't have to do this."

"Actually, I do."

"Steve, please don't go!" Rita screamed hugging him.

"I have to. I'm gonna miss you. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her and she happily kissed back knowing she may never see her husband again.

"Take care of her." He ordered.

"We will. You have our word." Cliff said comforting Rita.

"Time to go partner."

"No, I won't let you leave with him." Garfield said grabbing Mento's arm.

"Let go."

"Never."

He sighed. He really didn't want to do this. Mento raised his hands and his eyes turned blue. His used his sleep power to put everyone to sleep. Shadow Walker put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job. By the way, I'm going to need you to take off that ring of yours. You won't need it."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm one to kid. Do it or I'll kill him again."

Steve took off his glove and stared at his wedding band. He took it off and placed it in Rita's hand. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and left with his new partner.

A few hours later, everyone woke up and saw that both were gone. Rita felt something in her hand and saw Steve's wedding band. She let tears run down her face and Garfield pulled her into a hug. She couldn't talk, she just cried. Her son wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll find them. Whatever it takes."

**Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed. This isn't the last of me. But for now, Bye!=)**


End file.
